


late night dance shenanigans

by angelofapathy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies: Musical
Genre: Alternate Universe: Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofapathy/pseuds/angelofapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: you live across the street from me and i saw you dancing through your window and you heard me laughing at you i promise im not making fun of you youre just cute to watch<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	late night dance shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> i took some liberties  
> written for sprace week on tumblr.  
> this wasnt edited at all i am word dumping at 8am pls forgive any grammar errors and the likes

Moving into a rundown apartment building ten minutes from his parents’ place wasn’t how Race figured his 18th birthday would start.

He’d expected snoozing until noon, maybe a happy birthday or two. Instead, he was dragged out of bed as the sun was rising, thrown in the backyard pool, and given keys to a moving van out front, with instructions to “move his ass” out.

Shit happens, he figured.

Flopping onto a beanbag chair in his newly arranged bedroom, he reached out, groping around for the tv remote for a few seconds before flipping through the channels, deciding halfheartedly on an old cartoon. He tried to watch, but became disinterested within a couple minutes. Zoning out, his eyes drifted towards the single window, settling on a figure moving in a room across from his. 

He hadn’t meant to stare. Really. But when there’s a hot, shirtless stranger across the hall with an open window, it just kind of happened. The guy across the alleyway was gorgeous.

It’s not like he was doing anything bad. Hot guy was only doing laundry. But watching cartoons versus a hoy guy doing anything? Race would pick the latter any day.

Coming to his senses with a jolt, he pushed himself off the chair, closing his blinds before settling back down again, content with channel surfing for a while.

It happened again, two days later.

Race simply had nothing better to do than watch the guy who he was window buddies with. This time, hot guy had a shirt on and was watching youtube videos on an old laptop.  
Like it or not, watching his window neighbor became a part of his day. His short, often unproductive days were often dull, and although he wouldn’t admit it, watching others made him feel better about his own life, somehow.

It wasn’t all bad, though. Sometimes window guy would wave at him, if Race was caught snooping. Once, he woke up to a paper taped to the guy’s window facing him; a phone number was written on it in sloppy handwriting. Race laughed when he saw it, but copied it down on a sticky note anyways. Even if it was a fake number, it couldn’t hurt to have it.

Weeks went by as Race adjusted to life on his own. Getting disowned was something he’d seen coming long ago; it happened when you were the gay disgrace of the family. He’d had some money saved up, but it didn’t last long; eventually, he found himself working long hours in a nearby cinema. Sure, his schedule was fucked, but at least he could pay rent. 

His key clicking into place, Race opened his front door, immediately crossing his living space to his room. Work was long and it was almost 10:30; he’d had a 13 hour shift. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Race peeked out from behind his window’s blinds, checking out his cute neighbor. He didn’t expect what he saw, but he wasn’t complaining.  
Cute neighbor was having a solo dance party, pop music blaring from speakers mounted on his wall. Race wasn’t sure how the guy felt confident… dancing so boldly, even if he was alone. He needed to talk to him, immediately.

Dialing the number he wrote down so long ago, it rang, and Race hoped he wasn’t doing something so stupid he couldn’t recover from it if it backfired.  
Someone picked up, as the music across the alleyway stopped. “Hello?” The someone sounded out of breath. Probably the right guy, Race thought.

“I don’t mean to sound creepy, honest, but I’ve been watching you through your window and you have some skillful dance moves.” 100%. A+. Go, Race.

“The fuck you watching me for?”

“Your window’s open? And I watch you periodically? Because you’re pretty?” Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that.

He could hear him smirking over the phone. “You like what you see, huh?”

Race slapped his forehead, groaning as he flopped onto his bed, still clutching the phone in his hand. “Yes, but that’s not for you to hear. You probably have a huge ego and I’m not helping it at all.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t say that I do, but I have something else that’s-“

“OKAY enough please don’t torture me over the phone. I’m sorry. I won’t watch through your window anymore, ok?” He hoped that would be enough to get the guy to stop talking.

“Spot.”

He blinked. “What?”

A laugh rang out from the line. “It’s my name, dummy. Gotta know my name before you take me out for a drink, yeah?”

Oh. That. Whoops. “I mean I can’t take you out for one but I could probably sneak some into my apartment if that’s what you want..” He hoped Spot would pick up on the invitation.

“Be there in an hour?”

Fuck yeah.


End file.
